Cent mots et plus
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Défi : les 50 drabbles – Jurphontamy ; Jonty ; Murphamy ; Clexa ; etc] Quelques drabbles pour le défis des 50 drabbles, sur des couples différents...
1. Leur amour dérange

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 ne m'appartient pas, fic basée sur la série.

 **Défi :** les 50 drabbles – Jurphontamy

* * *

 **Leur amour dérange.**

Leur amour dérange les gens. Bellamy a déjà entendu une voisine s'en plaindre :

\- J'ai rien contre les homos, mais quand même, à quatre, c'est vraiment des pervers.

Ils s'en foutent des commentaires, ils ont l'habitude. Ils ont déjà eu le droit à tout :

\- En fait vous êtes de gros cochons.

\- Bande de petits chanceux pervers.

\- C'est une passade.

\- C'est juste une expérience.

\- L'amour à quatre ça n'existe pas, ça se finira.

\- Vous avez un gros problème.

\- Vous être des gros malades, faites-vous soigner.

C'est comme une musique grinçante que chantent les gens pleins de préjugés et qui ne comprennent pas ceux qui ne suivent pas le même chemin qu'eux. Mais ils s'aiment, tous les quatre. Murphy, Jasper, Bellamy et Monty, tant pis si les autres trouvent ça bizarre, ils sont amoureux. Et ils sont plus forts ensemble contre les insultes, le mépris et la peur.

\- Il y a même une fille qui vient de temps en temps, a continué la voisine.

À ce moment-là, Bellamy s'est senti obligé d'intervenir et de faire remarquer sa présence.

\- Non, la fille, c'est ma sœur.

La femme a rougi, Bellamy lui a souri et lui a dit bonjour à elle et à la concierge à qui elle causait.

Ses chéris rient et l'embrassent quand il leur raconte. Jasper noue ses bras autour de lui et reste contre lui. Murphy prend sa main, tandis que Monty pose sa tête contre son épaule. Franchement ils sont bien là, ils emmerdent les gens et même le monde entier. Seul leur amour compte, pas les préjugés.

Seul l'amour…

Fin.

L'autatrice : une petite jurphontamy pour mon défi des drabbles.


	2. Ce que je préfère

**Défi :** les 50 drabbles – Devon Bostick x Chris Larkin

* * *

 **Ce que je préfère.**

Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère chez toi.

Ta façon de te mouvoir tranquillement et de, tout à coup, avoir un geste impulsif ou bien tes chaussettes oranges ? Le fait que tu adores sincèrement ce que je te cuisine ou ton hoodie noir, et ta petite tête cachée dans sa capuche ? Quand on crée ensemble des chansons et que tu trouves un air de guitare ou nos silences ?

Ton CD ?

Ton sourire ?

Tes yeux, peut-être ?

Ou bien le son de ta voix ?

Rire avec toi ? Jouer avec toi ? Être devenu ton meilleur ami ?

Non, en fait, laisse tomber, ce que je préfère c'est ça :

Quand tu m'embrasses alors qu'il ne reste plus personne sur le plateau. Quand tu me prends la main sous la table et que personne ne remarque rien. Quand tu me souffles « je t'aime » à l'oreille et que tes yeux, pendant un instant, brillent de malice.

D'ailleurs, au passage, j'en ferai pas une chanson, je l'avouerai pas sur twitter, mais je t'aime aussi. Chris.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'avais juré ne jamais écrire sur ce couple et… Pour le défi, j'ai craquer, voilà. C'est un truc tout simple, qui reprends des vrais trucs et qui en ajoute des faux à la fin (enfin je les suppose faux, mais sait-on jamais ?). Voilà, voilà, ne me jetez pas des pierres, merci.


	3. Ils dansent

**Défi :** les 50 drabbles – Bob x Richard

* * *

 **Ils dansent.**

Ils dansent. C'est seulement une danse, comme ces fois où c'était seulement un câlin, seulement un regard, seulement un bisou sur l'épaule, seulement un « je prends ta main, et je la garde ». Ça ne signifie rien, pas grand-chose. Les hanches sont collées, leurs regards ne se décollent plus, ils sont seuls au monde et amusés. Ils voudraient s'embrasser, ce serait « seulement un baiser ». Ils ne le font pas. Bob colle juste son front contre celui de Richard pour sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. C'est seulement une étreinte. Un baiser à distance. Une danse.

Fin.

L'autatrice : cette fic a été écrite par rapport à une vidéo d'eux en train de danser collé serré. J'ai même pas honte d'avoir écrit sur eux. À part ça, c'est un drabble de tout pile 100 mots.


	4. Il est là

**Défi :** les 50 drabbles – Linctavia

* * *

 **Il est là.**

Lincoln est là, très imposant et pourtant réconfortant comme un nounours. Peut-être qu'il y a un peu un complexe d'Œdipe dans cette amour, Lincoln a des points communs avec son frère. Sauf quand Bellamy joue au con et pactise avec un gros con comme Pike et que pour le moment, elle le déteste plus qu'autre chose. Mais c'est sans importance parce que Lincoln est là, il la sert dans ses bras, il l'embrasse. Il lui dit qu'il l'aime.

\- Reste avec moi, murmure-t-elle.

Il lui sourit, caresse ses cheveux, son visage, il est rassurant, doux, il respire d'amour pour elle et Octavia l'aime à la folie aussi.

\- Reste, insiste-t-elle.

Lincoln prend sa main et embrasse chacun de ses doigts avant d'embrasser sa bouche.

\- Je t'aime dit-il.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- Tu t'en sortiras…

Octavia sent un grand froid l'envahir alors que Lincoln s'éloigne. Elle prend son bras, le retient :

\- Reste, supplie-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, reste je t'en prie.

Il vient vers elle une nouvelle fois et la sert dans ses bras.

\- Tout ira bien, souffle-t-il.

Puis il disparaît et Octavia hurle de douleur ce qui la réveille. À côté d'elle, la place est vide et Octavia se souvient. Pike a tué Lincoln. Il a tué Lincoln. Lincoln est mort. Il ne reviendra jamais. Elle ne le reverra plus. Sauf en rêve, des rêves trop beaux qui lui font encore plus mal.

Alors Octavia pleure…

Fin.

L'autatrice : ouais j'ai fais une linctavia triste.


	5. Jalousie

**Défi :** les 50 drabbles – Clexa

* * *

 **Jalousie.**

Clarke est sa colocataire depuis le début de l'année. Elles partagent toutes les deux le même appartement et des fois la même chambre quand elles s'endorment après avoir discuté toute la nuit, sur le lit de l'une ou de l'autre. Lexa en est tombée amoureuse, par accident, elle qui se croyait immunisée. Mais Clarke est tellement intelligente, mature, c'est tellement intéressant de discuter avec elle, qu'elle a craqué pour elle.

Oui mais voilà, il y a le beau voisin. Le charmant et très musclé voisin. Avec ses yeux marrons et son air super sexy. Bellamy qu'il s'appelle, il porte bien son nom, le bel ami de Clarke. Ils s'entendent comme larron en foire tous les deux, ils se parlent avec les yeux, ils se taquinent et Bellamy vient mater des films à l'appartement ou Clarke chez lui. Est-ce qu'ils couchent ensemble ? Lexa n'en sait rien, elle voudrait s'en foutre, mais en fait la jalousie la mord, la rend stupide, et voilà qu'elle s'énerve contre son amie :

\- T'as qu'à l'épouser et aller vivre avec ce Bellamy, puisque vous vous entendez aussi bien.

Clarke hausse une épaule, elle a l'air plutôt surprise de la réaction de Lexa :

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Mais tu l'aimes, c'est évident.

La blonde s'approche de la brune, lui appuie sur le front avec ses doigts :

\- Est-ce que tu es aveugle Lexa ? Il y a une autre personne que j'aime, je pensais pourtant que ça se voyait, que tu avais compris.

Lexa n'est pas rassuré par ces paroles. Alors Clarke aime quelqu'un, quelqu'un d'autre que Bellamy.

\- Jasper ?

Clarke grimace :

\- Il est comme mon petit frère. En plus il sort avec Monty.

\- Alors qui ? demande Lexa qui veut en finir rapidement.

\- Toi, répond Clarke.

Ouais évidemment ça ne pouvait être que…

\- Quoi ? Moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Lexa retrouve à la fois son sourire et son assurance.

\- Et le beau voisin ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Juste un ami.

Si elle avait su, elle aurait laissé sa jalousie parler plus tôt. C'est suite à cette conversation que Clarke devint plus que sa colloc et qu'elles dormirent dans le même lit toutes les nuits.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une de mes premières fic Clexa (avec du Jonty dans le fond, parce que voilà).


	6. Danses

**Défi :** les 50 drabbles – Jasphy

* * *

 **Danses.**

Jasper avait un peu bu mais pas tant que ça. Il se sentait encore sobre, mais pas aussi malheureux qu'il l'avait été avant. Quand Murphy passa à côté de lui, Jasper passa son bras autour de son dos et l'attira contre lui. Hanche contre hanche.

\- Bonjour Jasper, fit Murphy, tu fais quoi là ?

\- Je t'invite à danser.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de danser, soupira Murphy.

Jasper appuya sa main dans le creux de son dos :

\- Laisse-toi aller, de toute façon on va tous mourir.

Murphy regarda dans les yeux de Jasper :

\- T'es saoul ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Il n'y a même pas de musique.

\- Ça peut s'arranger.

Jasper marmonna un air de musique tout en tournant doucement avec Murphy. Ce dernier capitula, et plaça ses mains autour de Jasper. Ils tournèrent pas longtemps avant que Jasper ne craque, bouffé de désir, et l'embrasse sur la bouche. Murphy ne le repoussa pas, il appuya sur sa nuque pour rendre le baiser plus intense.

\- Tu fais quoi ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Je t'embrasse, répondit Jasper.

Murphy sourit en coin :

\- Recommence.

Jasper ne se fit pas prier.

Cette nuit-là, ils dansèrent encore. Nus l'un contre l'autre.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une petite jasphy (parce que j'aime bien de temps en temps) sans prétention.


	7. La neige

**Défi :** Les 50 drabbles – Murphamy

* * *

 **La neige.**

Tout le monde se réjouissait de la neige, même Jasper avait l'air heureux tout à coup. Le seul qui faisait encore la gueule c'était Murphy. Évidemment. Il regardait la neige comme si elle avait insulté ses parents et Bellamy s'approcha de lui :

\- Souris un peu, c'est de la neige !

\- C'est glacial et ça mouille, pourquoi devrais-je m'en réjouir ?

\- Parce que c'est ce que tout le monde fait ?

\- Je ne suis pas tout le monde, rétorqua Murphy en serrant plus fort sa veste autour de lui.

Bellamy enleva la sienne et la posa sur les épaules de Murphy qui le regarda bizarrement, mais garda sa veste. Elle lui tint chaud, mais pas autant que le bras que Bellamy passa autour de lui, pas autant que son torse quand il le prit quasiment dans ses bras. Murphy se retrouva le dos collé contre le grand corps musclé de Bellamy.

\- Et maintenant que tu n'as plus froid, est-ce que tu trouves ça beau ? Demanda Bellamy.

Murphy regarda la neige puis eu un sourire en coin :

\- Tout est une question de point de vue, dit-il.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je trouve la neige belle, mais pas parce que j'ai plus chaud.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

Murphy pencha la tête en arrière pour regarder Bellamy qui baissa la sienne. Leurs nez se touchèrent et le sourire de Murphy s'agrandit.

\- Pour rien, répondit-il en remettant la tête droite et en regardant de nouveau la neige.

Bellamy serra un peu plus fort ses bras contre lui.

\- La neige est magnifique, souffla-t-il.

Et appuyé ainsi contre Bellamy, Murphy ne pouvait que lui donner raison. La neige était magnifique.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit truc de rien du tout.


	8. Crise d'angoisse

**Défi :** les 50 drabbles – Jonty

* * *

 **Crise d'angoisse.**

Il y a une pensée en trop. La petite goutte qui bloque la gorge, et Jasper arrête de respirer. Ou bien il en a l'impression. Comme s'il n'y avait plus d'air dans l'oxygène. Jasper a beau inspirer, expirer, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, rien ne vient, rien. Il a mal au cœur, peut-être qu'il va mourir, il ne sait pas si c'est mieux. Impossible de respirer, impossible, c'est la fin.

C'est ce qu'il croit, jusqu'à ce qu'une main chaude se pose sur son dos :

\- Calme-toi, lui ordonne la voix de Monty.

Jasper veut l'envoyer se faire foutre, mais il ne peut pas parler, ni se calmer, y a plus d'air, y a plus d'air. Monty n'enlève pas sa main, dans un mouvement lent elle monte et elle descend :

\- Suis ma voix, dit-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Jasper a les larmes aux yeux, il inspire, inspire, inspire encore.

\- Expire, souffle Monty d'une voix calme.

Jasper expire par reflexe.

\- Inspire, continue Monty lentement.

Jasper inspire, et inspire, et inspire. Les larmes coulent sur ses yeux, il n'est pas sûr de vouloir mourir comme ça, ça fait trop mal.

\- Expire.

Jasper expire.

\- Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Suis ma voix, Jasper. Inspire, expire…

Monty parle doucement, sa main monte et descend lentement. Jasper finit par caler sa respiration au son de sa voix. Il inspire, il expire, il inspire inspire inspire, il expire, il inspire, il expire, il inspire, il expire, il inspire inspire, il expire, il inspire, il expire, et l'air revient dans ses poumons, il se calme et son cœur lui fait moins mal.

Monty lui sourit, sa main monte jusque dans les cheveux de Jasper :

\- Tu as réussi ! Dit-il.

Jasper hoche la tête et pose sa joue contre l'épaule de Monty.

\- Continue.

Monty hoche la tête et recommence sa douce litanie, et Jasper ferme les yeux, bercé.

\- Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire...

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce que le jonty c'est trop bien, et voici mon dernier drabble du défi 50 drabbles. Ce fut une drôle et belle aventure, un peu compliqué parfois.


End file.
